Adventures in Symphonia
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell. Will not be re-written or continued, but I will most likely continue with my Tales obsession. 3
1. Altamira

This is my first fanfic. Please R&R!

This is a LloydCollette GenisPresea SheenaZelos and, unfortunatly I don't like KratosRaine Pairings, so poor raine don't have a soulmate in this fanfic. (Sorry, I had ment to put ZelosSheena, but I put Lloyd Sheena on accident. SOrry for any problems this might have caused.)

NOW! I do NOT own ToS or any of the characters.

Please enjoy this. Flamers can leave. No one is forcing you to read or reveiw.

Now, no more stalling!

"Collette...I wish I knew..." Lloyd sighed "Do you feel the same? Do you feel like me? Damn! Why? I said I wouldn't hesitate anymore! I promised! I promised Kratos! No more mistakes, Agh... I'm freaking out..."

"Lloyd! Lunch! I made Curry!" Genis bellowed from downstairs"Hurry up, Zelos is being a pig! It's gonna be gone in no time!"

Lloyd got up slowly "Coming! Zelos! If you eat it all, I'll skin you alive!" Lloyd, being an eternal optimist, couldn't stay mad for too long.

"Well Lloyd. For my special hunny I'll save you some." he smiled in a rather disturbing way.

"Zelos!" Sheena scowled "Will you discuss your vulgar thoughts somewhere else? SOME people, are actually trying to EAT. And I would like to keep it down... It wouldn't actually be THAT bad. Seeing as your the one sitting across from me."

Zelos propmtly moved away "Sheena! My voulptuos hunny! That's cold! But you know, they say girls always pick on the boys they like. So I suppose you know what I mean my, Violent Demonic Banshee." He winked.

"Stupid, Stupid Chosen!" Zelos was immediatly slapped acrossed the face.

"Sheena, there is yet another example of our love." Zelos quickly scrambled into a door. The click of the lock was heard and he said,"Heh. Sheena. How could you hide your love for me? I'm so darn beautiful." Snickering could be heard from behind the door.

Everyone stared at the door. "Zelos," Presea said flatly "That is...the closet." Everyone did sort of an anime fall.

"Uh..." Zelos was searching for words "I knew that... As I said in the Temple of Darkness, you know? Shadow and those little blobs? Darkness is the best. You can do things in the darkness you couldn't do in plain light."

"There...is..." Presea said "No-one in there but you..."

"It was an example, Presea." Regal stated in his matter-of-factly tone "You shouldn't take anything Zelos says litterally.

Or at least not most of it."

"'Cmon Mr.President!" Zelos whined "Be nicer to your cutomers. You don't wanna cause trouble for Lezareno, do you?" Regal walked out of the room."Aha! Hit a sore spot, huh?"

Lloyd was getting tired of listening to Zelos' petty quarrel. And he had no REAL reason to stay, seeing as the curry Genis made was long gone. "Collette?" Lloyd said "Would you, um...like to go for a walk with me? We could go to Altimira...Or something..."

Collette nodded and smiled cheerfully "Sure, Lloyd! Altimira would be great!"

Lloyd blushed nervously "Um, okay. Do you want your own Rheaird? Or do you," Lloyd blushed harder "want to share one?"

Collette took Lloyds hand and lead him outside. Zelos' terrified yelps could be heard because Sheena had kicked the door in and was slapping him without mercy. "What were you saying? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. I'm sorry." She smiled once again and Lloyd turned bright red.

"I...um...said... would you like to have your own Rheaird or would you like to...share one?" Collette smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I can't pick. You should. I don't want to ruin anything. But if it's okay, I'll share one with you. Then there will be more room for the others. I'll go get the them." Collette turned around and began to skip back Zelos' mansion.

Lloyd grabbed her arm "Um..." Lloyd turned as red as his clothes "No... I mean, Just you and me. Alone."

Collette's eyes widened "Oh, I'm sorry, Lloyd. I didn't know."She once again returned to her smile

"So," Lloyd continued "do you still want to share a Rheaird with me?"

"If that's ok with you, Lloyd! I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"Ok then. You can ride with me. It will... Uh..." Lloyd was struggling for a reason to be near her "To conserve fuel."

"Ok! That seems like a good reason! Let's go to Altimira!"

And so, Lloyd and Collette set off for Altimira.

Whew! Please R&R! This is my first fic, but don't be afraid to give me some solid critique!

I will only continue if i get some reveiws!


	2. Paying Respects

CHAPTER 2!

Sorry this took so long, I was waiting for reveiws to see if it was any good.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Lloyd: blushes W-what are you going to do to me and Colette?

Me: manical laughter MUHAHAHA! ... Actually, I don't know.

Lloyd+Collette+Raine+Presea+Sheena+Zelos+Regal+Kratos: Anime fall

Kratos: So... your writing a story and you don't know what will happen...?

Me: Yup. Pretty much.

Zelos: Can we just get on with the story, yo? I want my little angel Colette to come back.

Sheena: smacks Zelos Pervert.

Zelos: Owww... Sheena, why can't you be a little gentler when you get jelous?

Sheena: JELOUS? slaps GET REAL YOU DUMB EX-CHOSEN!

Me: Um... ok then. Raine please say the disclaimer. :)

Raine: As long as we can get on with this. FBN-chan does not own any of us. She doesn't own ToS either.

Presea: Sheena, do not kill Zelos.

Kratos: Indeed. As much as I hate Zelos, we still need him to finish the story.

Me: You guys can shutup now. We have to start the story!

Everyone except me: sweatdrop

As Lloyd and Colette were flying over Ozette, Colette said, "Lloyd? Do you remember how you were... banned from Iselia...? Well, Presea... I feel really sorry for her, she was not only discriminated among the townspeople, she was chased out AND once she though her good deeds would make up for everything, it's destroyed by the Cruxsis Angels."

Lloyd hesitated "I suppose. I can't even come close to how she must have felt. Ahh! Look! There's Altimira!"

"Oh! Wow!" Colette exclaimed "It's so pretty!"

When Lloyd and Colette arrived, Colette said, "Since we were talking about Presea, let's go to Sky Terrace and pay our respects to Alicia."

"Sure, Colette."

When they arrived at Sky Terrace, George, 2nd in charge of the Lezareno Company was there. He had a bundle of flowers in his hands. "Alicia...I'm sorry. For you and Master Regal. Please, Forgive me." he placed his flowers on her grave and turned around, only to notice Lloyd and Colette. "Oh. Hello. I was just paying my respects to Miss Alicia."

"Us, too. Praying strenghtens the soul. And even though I am, but a former Chosen of the once existing world known as Sylvarant, I must continue to pray. I must continue to stay strong. To continue my personal, Regeneration." She smiled.

"Oh, Miss Colette. That was very touching. But I must go. I have buisness to attend to. Forgive me."George wiped a few stray tears from his wrinkled face

"I see. I'm sorry, sir." Colette walked towards Alicia's grave and set a small rose no the grave.

"Let your soul stay in heaven, dear Alicia. For one day your lover will return." She bowed and walked over to Lloyd "I'm ready to go now, Lloyd. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"No more apologizing. And it's ok. Let's go to the Amusement Park."

Me: This was a good sized chapter. But I would have liked it to be longer...

Lloyd: What are you gonna do to us?

Me: manical laughter MUHAHAHA! I still don't know.

Everyone except me: anime fall

Raine: Why do you always start these mini skits with manical laughter?

Me: I don't know.

Regal: This is rather... boring.

Lloyd: 0o Regal said boring! The president said boring! I couldn't imagine you saying that!

Me: Um, ok then. I gotta go.


	3. The Mistaken Anger

CHAPTER 3!

Me: YAY! CHAPTER 3!

Collette: I'm so happy! We get to go to the Amusement Park!

Lloyd: She's probably gonna make us die.

Me: No. Maybe some other time. But I won't kill and/or severly injure you...yet.

Lloyd: That was sweatdrop disturbing. Heck, at least we won't die.

Me: Yet. I might.

Lloyd+Collette: Faints

Me: But you WILL meet a jackass ride director.

Lloyd: wakes up Great. I have to deal with a smart-ass person who operates amusment rides.

Kratos: ... It's fine as long as nothing happens to them.

Me: AHHHH! THE DEATH GLARE! IT BURNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!

Everyone else except me:sweatdrop:

Me: Presea, you can say the disclaimer.

Presea: The disclaimer.

Regal: No, she means to say that she doesn't own us or ToS.

Me:pokes Regal: You wern't supposed to say it!

Presea: FBN-chan doesn not own us or ToS. Nor does she want to.

Me: Thankyou, Presea. Time to start!

ON WITH THE STORY!

After Lloyd and Colette reached the Amusment park, most of the rides were closed. The only one left was the (Dare I say it?) Ferris Wheel!

"Lloyd! Let's ride the Ferris Wheel! It looks really fun!" Colette piped.

Lloyd blushed "Sure. Let's go before the Park closes."

They walked straight and arrived (very) shortly.

There was the man next to it. "Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel?" He said flatly.

"Yes, please." Colette said.

"Um, yha 2 tickets please." Lloyd said.

The man ripped off 2 dull red tickets off of a coil and handed them to Lloyd. "Here are you tickets, Sir." As soon as Colette has strolled into a bright colored carrige, The man asked "That your date, kid?"

Lloyd blushed. "No! She's just a friend! Our friends were fighting and we came here..." Lloyd trailed off.

The man laughed. "Yha, Whatever. Whatever you say, dude."

Lloyd turned bright red "Who says 'dude' anymore, loser?"

The man grinned and pushed a button and the ride started.

"Lloyd, thankyou. I love the Ferris Wheel. It's so nice." Colette said.

"Y-Yha. Nice... Colette?" Lloyd said.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Colette said smiling.

"Do you...doyouhaveanyfeelingformewhatsoever?" Lloyd said nervously.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. What did you say?" Colette asked politely.

"Do... you... have... any...f-feelings... for...me?" Lloyd managed to say.

"Of course! Your my best friend! Why would I hate my best friend? I mean, I don't hate anyone, but what gave you that idea?" Colette asked, unaware of Lloyd's real point.

"No, I---" Lloyd began.

"Ride's over, lover boy." The man operating the ride said smugly.

"Oh. Hehe. I thought we would be up there longer!" Colete piped walking out of the Ferris Wheel.

"You had a great time, huh?" The man commented smugly.

"Shutup, geezer. What do you know?" Lloyd scowled.

"Well, I know you and that girl like each other." He smiled. But it wasn't a friendly one. It was a Haha-in-your-face smile (WHAT KIND OF SMILE IS THAT?)

"Sh-shutup. Weirdo. What are you? Some kinda person who operates this ride to pick on people?" Lloyd spat, walking away.

"Lloyd! Do you... know that man?"Colete asked.

"W-what? No! I don't know that man and he wasn't teasing me about my relationship!" Lloyd blurted out. (How can people be that dumb?) _Damn! What the hell did I did that for!_

"R-relation ship? With who? Lloyd? Are you... hiding something from me?" For the first time Colette wasn't smiling. Not even a grin. She was frowning. And it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"N-No! I'm not!" Lloyd sputtered.

"Lloyd Irving! Tell the truth!" Colette was downright angry. (I can't imagine Collette mad!)

"I'm not hiding anything, dammit! Why don't you leave me alone?" Lloyd blurted out angrily.

"Lloyd... how could you?" Colette yelled and began to cry running to the boat-trolley (I can't remember what it was called specificly) and hastily telling the boy to take her to Altimira Main.

"Colette! I'm sorry!" He yelled, in vain.

"Sorry isn't enough, Lloyd Irving!" Colette called from the distance.

"Dammit! What the hells the matter with me?" Lloyd cursed. "I can't even have a nice time with Colette!"

The boy soon returned with his boat-trolley.

"Take me to Altamira." Lloyd said roughly.

"Y-yes sir." The boy said unsurely.

Lloyd soon came to the beach where him and Colette had left the Rheiard. It wasn't surprising to find it gone.

"Dammit..." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

He had no chice to sprout his wings and fly. So that he did. He wasn't going to Zelos' mansion though. Without Colette to comfort him every day, there wasn't anything to look forward to. Lloyd need some time alone.


	4. Back to Mizuho

CHAPTER 4!

Me: BACK! And I just want to thank _RoyalFanatic _for her encouraging words. Thanks for the critique! And to all you other people who read and reveiw. Even the people who don't reveiw.

Lloyd: Hey... :blushes: are you gonna make me and Colette make up eventually?

Me: Of course! Don't you read the parings? It would not be a Colloyd fic with out Colloyd, stupid.

Lloyd: Uh...You changed it.

Zelos: Uh, guys? Sheena is still trying to murder me!

Kratos: Sheena, please do as you will. I have no intention whatsoever to stop you.

Me: Part of this chapter will be in Zelos' point of veiw. In other words, a twisted and perverted one.

Zelos: That's low, FBN. Do ya have to hit so hard?

Sheena: Zelos? Ya got a death wish? Cause I'm bored of going easy on you.

Zelos: Y-you've been going easy on me?

Sheena: Yha, ya scared:cracks knuckles: You should be!

Zelos: No, It's not that. You love me so much that you would go easy on me? Well I love you too my Violent Demonic Banshee.

Sheena: ARHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT ZELOS WILDER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!

Genis: To you people out there, just remember, murder is punishable by time in jail. So don't try it because of Zelos.

Zelos: But it's Sheena's fault tooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me: Okaaaaaaaayyy then... Let's start the story before Sheena does something drastic. Zelos, say the disclaimer.

Zelos: But I'm being chased! Can't I do it next chapter?

Me: Now, Zelos:Evil Aura Appers:

Zelos:whimpers: The scary lady doesn't own us -thank GOD- or ToS. So don't sue her or she'll take it out on me!

Me: Now was that so hard:laughs innocently: Ok. Let's begin!

"Sheena! Sheeeeeeeennnaaaaaaaaa!" I whined.

"What do you want you stupid chosen?" Sheena said walking into the room in all her sexiness.

"Where's My little Angel? And Hey You?" I whined.

"'Little angel', I understand." She said "But I don't understand who 'hey you' is."

"Well, my voulptuos hunny, they are my first class nicknames!" I said loudly "You know, like your Violent Demonic Banshee. And Raine is Ultra Cool Beauty, or Gorgeous Beauty but she perfers to be called Professor, the bewitching teacher. Genis," My expression went to a frown " is Brat. And I am professor Zelos." Once again a huge smile arched acrossed my sexy face. (GAH! I FEEL SO PERVERTED!)

"Professor Zelos?" Sheena snorted "Haha. You couldn't even pass through grade school without your floozies to do all you work!"

"I'm hurt, Sheena. How could you say that? I graduated at the top of my class at the Imperial Research Academy." I said back.

"Yha. And your floozies took notes for you, answered role call for you, AND told you all the answers to your tests!" She scowled "Admit it. You can't do anything but flirt."

"Can So!" I said.

"Can Not." She retorted.

"Can so!"

"Can not."

"Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can to! Can tooooooooooo!" I hated throwing temper tantrums. But hey, they work. When I was a kid, I would throw one and pretty much get what I wanted.

"What are you?" She asked flatly "Are you 22 or 2?"

"I'm 22 and a _half_" I replied.

"Yha, yha. Whatever." Sheena walked away.

_Man! Whenever I try to say something to her, My massive ego always makes me act smart and perverted... But how come I can win every woman's heart I want but the one I really want? This isn't just infatuation. I've always been attracted to her... I can ask any woman to go on a date with me and more, but I can't even have a casual talk with the woman that means most to me. Damn!_

**SHEENA'S POINT OF VEIW**

"That stupid, stupid chosen!" Sheena said to herself as she walked out of Zelos' mansion and towards the castle.

"Hello, Sheena." A random person called to me.

"Hello...Sir." I said, not knowing exactly who he was. I assisted in reuniting the worlds! Everyone knows me, but I don't know them.

I continued towards the house. I needed a girl-on-girl talk. If I talked to Colette, she would be too nice. Raine wouldn't be very helpful and Presea...would take things to literal. I need a modern girl. Hildia.

"Welcome, Miss Sheena. Do you have permission for an audience?" A guard asked.

"Just let me in. I need to talk with Hildia. It's urgent." Ok... So I lied. A little.

"Very well." He said obediently. That's one of the perks of helping to reuntie two worlds. Everyone respects you, and you don't need permission for an audience.

I entered the castle slowly and looked to both sides. No one on the thrones. So I went to the King's bedroom. Hildia was there.

"Sheena?" She asked, strangely unfazed.

"Ya. Hi, Hildia." I said casually.

"What are you here for...?" She asked earnestly.

"Ah... I'm just bored." I said.

"Oh. So you had trouble with Zelos?" She said flatly.

"W-what?" I said. I said I needed a modern girl to talk to, but...did I really go to Hildia so often that she knew what was going on? "It had nothing to do with Zelos!"

"So...he...was acting...like himself?" She said with a taunting smile.

"Yes. Acting like himself. And when he acts like himself...he just...he just...he just pisses me off!" I flamed, a stark frown arching across my face.

Hildia took a few steps closer to me and put her hand on my back. "Sheena, it's ok to tell me the truth. I'm a royal. I'm all about honesty." She said it so earnestly, I knew she was telling the truth.

"I...I actually like Zelos more then I let on." Finally admitting that I have any feelings for that pervert.

"Something that I DON'T know?" She said kindly.

"..." I hesitated. How did she know...? Was it really that obvious? "I...have..." I began to blush for the first time in awile. Now that things have calmed down and everyone from Sylvarant have met everyone from Tethe'alla and made peace treties and established territories, nothing has been happening. It's been dim and dull. Except for Zelos. He stayed bright...that idiodic smile...that idiodic face...And his dry optimism...I hated to admit is, but I craved it all.

Hidia's raised an eyebrow expectantly and waited for me to go on.

"I...he...I...uh..." Studdering! I never studder! Ever! "Gah...Just forget it, Hildia."

I got up and walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out of the palace, blocking out Hildia's yelling. Not daring to look back. Not daring to stop.

Once I had stopped running, I still wasn't running out of breath. I was at the slums. A woman wrapped in ratty, torn clothing was sitting in the streets in front of a crumbling home made of dull stone. "Spare some Gald, miss?" She said kindly, with big, green eyes staring at me.

I gave in. I feel so sorry. People have to live like this... So, I forked over 100 Gald, and the woman, wild with happiness, hugged me. It scared me a little, how she was so happy to have 100 Gald when the royals have around 600k and they can't even spare at least a thousand to the poor people in the slums, who work hard to earn a loaf of bread and if their lucky, something small. Like rice. "It's ok, Miss. Please make good use of it." I said, lacking the courage and self-confidence to hug back.

She ran away towards the middle of the slums, showing the others her makings happily as they gasped and frowned in envious gossiping. Others -and most- however, patted her on the back and congratulated her. Saying, 'The Goddes is pleased with you', or 'Thank the Goddess for sending _Sheena _of _Mizuho _to hel you. Bless her for coming to such a cursed place to give us her money."

I had to get out of there before more beggers came over. And being a ninja and all, eaisily moved from the slums swiftly and silently. I was headed towards Mizuho. I made it there pretty fast, seeing as I took a Reihard.

I greeted Orochi happily and continued to the southwestern part of Mizuho, chasing away some children from Luin, who had come to learn about the Igguragi style. "What did I say about playing here?" I said sternly.

"Don't play here, or you will be exiled from Mizuho." A young boy said innocently.

"Yes. So leave. Ok?" I said patiently.

"Yes, Chief Sheena." The boy said obeidiently, as he ran away.

I had officially become Chief after Chief Igguragi passed away. He trusted me. Even after the incident with Volt, he stayed with me. He trusted me. He defended me from the scowl of the villagers. And...even though I am loved by everyone in the newly made world, I am actually alone. It's just friendship and affections to be with someone famous. It's never that they actually like me. Almost. I miss the Chief. He was a real friend.

"Corrine... How are you?" I said. After I had came back to Mizuho after the reuniting of the worlds, I had made a shrine with Corrine's bell. It was... the only thing I had left of him. And to think, one of the last things I ever told him, was he wasn't capable of protecting me. I wish...I had appreciated him more.

"I...don't know what to do, Corrine." I said. Feeling no shame in talking to Corrine, even though he was dead. He was there. He is always there. In my heart.

Then, Orochi came up behind me. "Chief, we--" He began.

"Orochi, call me by my name if your gonna call me at all." I said, sounding arrogant, but just for his well being.

"Um...ok. Sheena, then. Sheena, we...want to tell you, there's something going on in Iselia Forest. Some of our elite ninjas reported seeing some people -possibly Desians- roaming around the ruins of the Iselia Ranch." Orochi said.

"Desians?" I said inquiringly. "It can't be. We wiped them out! Didn't we...?"

"Maybe so, but you might wanna check it out..." Orochi's voice trailed off.

"Sure thing. Mind Corrine while I'm gone." I said, getting up and walking away.

"Corrine..." I heard him say "Ok." I knew he was sure what I ment. I pray to Corrine almost everyday.

And so, I started of towards the ruins of theIselia Human Ranch.

Me:Done! Finally! This was a loooonnnnnnnnggggggg chapter!

Sheena: Yha. Real long.

Zelos: When is it gonna be my point of veiw again?

Me: When I'm hyper. I'm not naturally perverted.

Zelos: Aww, 'cmon my hunny. You make it sound like a bad thing.

Sheena: It IS a bad thing, pervert.

Me: One. I agree with Sheena. And two, I'm not your hunny.

Zelos: You need a nickname, my hunny.

Me: I'm not your hunny. And I don't want a nickname. My nickname is FBN. Friendbynote. F. B. N. Get it?

Zelos: Fine. FBN. My hunny...FBN...

Me:slaps: I AM NOT YOUR HUNNY:slaps:

Zelos: OK! OK! Do ya have to hit so hard?

Me: Yes. Cause I need you to shutup until the next chapter. BYE!


	5. Finding Sheena

CHAPTER 5!

Me: FINALLY! CONTINUATION!

Kratos: Who's point of veiw will this chapter be on, might I ask?

Me: That's a good question. This will be in Zelos' point of veiw.

Zelos: I RULE! I'M SOOO COOL!

Sheena:sweatdrop: uh... why?

Me: Because we have to continue his personal anguish.

Zelos: I bid thee adu--WHAT?

Me: Personal. Anguish.

Zelos: But I can't deal with phisical or mental pain!

Sheena: ZELOS IS GONNA SUFFER:begins to dance around:

Zelos: Awww, 'cmon Sheena! Don't be so cold!

Me: Let's just start the story. Regal, it's your turn to say the disclaimer.

Regal: Miss FBN does not own us or ToS.

Zelos' point of veiw

Sheena has been gone for more then 2 hours now. My Violent Demonic Banshee. I really do hope she's ok.

"What is the matter, Master Zelos?" Sebastian asked me.

"Well, it's my hunny." I said.

"I see. Master Zelos, you should really get out of the house. It isn't healthful to be inside for such long periods of time." Sebastian said.

"...Fine. I havn't been out to see my hunnys for so long, too." I said. "Mind the house while I'm out, 'kay?"

"Yes, Master Zelos" He responded. He walked upstairs. So much for house-sitting.

So, I guess I'll leave now. I walked outside. I had to find Sheena. I was worried about her, I really was.

So I walked out the door and a girl called my name.

"Master Zelos!" She cried, it was one of my hunnys. Actually all girls were my hunnys. But she was one of my main hunnys because she lived in Meltokio.

"Hello, my golden haired hunny." I said.

When she got closer I could see she -surprisingly- wasn't very happy to see me. And some other girls ran behind her.

"Master Zelos, where have to been?" She demanded.

"I was-" I began, but was cut off by one of my hunnys with ebony hair.

"You were probably with that Mizuho _snob_, _Sheena_!"

"Or that _hag_ with the _angel _costume!" Another called.

"Listen my hunnys, I have royal buisness to attend to." I said, hoping that was a good enough lie to convince them to leave. Ever since the worlds were re-united, I hadn't been flirting much, because the King or the Church never needed me anymore. I still had their respects, however. But anyway, without the small strolls thorugh Meltokio, I never had time to flirt. Well...I had the TIME but I was getting too lazy to go outto JUSTflirt. But Sheena usually stayed in the mansion, and...if I had her I didn't need my other hunnys.

"..." The blonde one heisitated "Fine, Master Zelos. But promise to come by my house later."

"I can't make that promise. I might be there until tommorow." I said. What a lousy excuse. So before she could ponder that and answer, I walked in the direction of the castle.

As soon as I got to the square in front of the castle, I ran into the garden, crushing plant and an angry gardener yelling after me. I made it behind my mansion. I had to get a Rheiard. I had to find Sheena. So I got on one and flew away. To Mizuho. To find Sheena.

Me: Chapters over! This was waaaaaaay to short though. Blame it on writer's block.

Zelos:hugs me: Yay! I get to see Sheena. And possibly do some other stuff.

Me:throws Zelos off and brushes off clothes: Pervert.

Sheena: FBN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO THORUGH THIS WITH IT:points to Zelos:

Me: Sorry, Sheena. Your my favorite person in ToS, but This is a fic on you and Zelos. Actually, it's on Lloyd and Colette too. And I'm leaving now.

Sheena: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ja ne! (ah...i copied my friend. crazy dark gal please look at her fics!)


	6. Desians: Confirmed!

Me: CHAPTER 6!

Kratos: Will it ever be MY point of veiw, may I ask?

Raine: Or mine?

Regal: I will also ask.

Me: Yha, I guess i'll get to it eventually.

Kratos: Define "eventual".

Me: When I feel like it.

Everyone else except me:sweatdrop:

Me: ok. Let's start then. I'll do this on Kratos' point of veiw. And if anyone asks, I am not converting this into a KratosYuan Fanfic.

Kratos: Hmmm...

Me: Ok, START!

I was begining to wonder, prehaps even worry, about Lloyd. My son. The strange thing was, he never calls me "Dad" or "Father". It's always "Kratos".

"Professor," I began, addressing the silver-haired half-elf. She looked at me with a questioning look. "Do you have any idea where Lloyd went?"

"No," She began "I haven't. And come to think of it, Colette, Sheena AND Zelos are gone, too."

"Hmmm...I beleive Zelos is poking around the mansion..." I said. I had wondered where they had gone for awhile. "Well, thankyou anyway, Professor."

"Sure thing. And, please be careful." She said.

"I am a former member of Cruxis. I can heal myself almost instantly and I know multiple angelic attacks." I said, walking outside of Zelos' mansion. I was tired of that place. I really was. Maybe, death shouldn't be avoided. No. I won't die. I'll stick to my life. I wan't to see Lloyd-- To see my _son _grow up.

"Kratos!" A eerily familiar voice called. I drew my sword immediatly and pivoted quickly, only to find Yuan!

"...Yuan?" I questioned, searching his face thoroughly for further betrayal. He had multiple, visable wounds in critical places. He couldn't do much in his current state, so I returned my sword to it's sheath.

"Kratos! It's..." He took a big breath and continued. "The," Another breath "Desians!"

Desians? How could they be back? We defeated them all, along with Cruxis. Prehaps...The statement the Professor had made, ' To destroy a human ranch is sufficient enought to inflict major damage on the Desian's stronghold on the region, but we will never be able to completely eliminate Desians from this world.'

"Desians? Yuan, are you crazy?" I said. 'Crazy', a word that I rarely used.

"I'm perfectly sane, I'll have you know." Yuan scowled.

"Then where did you get the idea that _Desians _are back in the new world?" I asked in my usual calm tone.

"The Renagades still exist. And you would probably know if you did you homework, human-boy." Yuan retorted.

"Just because you used to be one of my companions, Yuan, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to slaughter you. And you have no right to call me a 'boy'. I am well over 3,000 years old. I'm also older then you. By 3 years. Your only 3272." I said.

"I don't CARE, Kratos. Some Renagade agents spotted some Desians wondering around the outskirts of Iselia Forest and whats left of the Iselia Human Ranch." Yuan replied. "And it's only 3 years! Mithos was 3270! He was younger then I was! And you old wife. Anna, she would have only lived to 60! She was--" I cut him off. Right there.

"Do not speak ill of the dead." I said, as I punched him in the jaw, causing minor bleeding. I said it calmly but inside, I was burning.

He wiped a few drops of blood from his face. "I was here to warn you, _human-boy_. Not to ... pick a fight." He winced and then collapsed on the steps of Zelos' mansion. I had no choice. I would have to take him into _it's_ ('it's' meaning Zelos.) house. I grabbed his arm and hauled him inside. I practically threw him on a couch.

"Ewww," Zelos whined. "Get Yuan off my couch, he's all bloody!"

"Be quiet, Zelos." I said.

"But...I just had these WASHED!"

"I don't CARE, Zelos. Shouldn't you be hitting on Sheena, or something?"

_Man, I forgot! _Zelos thought, _Sheena! I had to find her!_ And with that, Zelos dashed out the door.

"Professor!" I shouted.

She came to the balcony of the upstairs quickly. She obviously knew it was urgent due to me yelling. I never yelled.

"What is it?" She said concerned. Then she spotted the blue-haired half-elf and gasped. She ran down the stairs. "Oh my..." She checked his pulse and a sad expression spread acrossed her pale skin.

"No...Professor, revive him!" I yelled. She was shocked by my sudden urgent tone.

"Very well. _Bring back the souls of the purgatory! Ressurection!" _Her oak staff glowed with an intense blue light and Yuan's body twitched. But Raine, however collapsed. She obviously used too much mana.

"_Don't overdo it. First Aid!_" I shouted. Special Thankyou for AnnaMay-Nutt for telling me what Kratos says.)

A blue light appeared over Raine, decended upon the silver-haired elf, and evaporated into her body. She stood up.

"Forgive me, I should have been better prepared." She said.

Yuan groaned. "Uhhh...K-kratos? You of all people, saving me? Heh, I must be dead. I went to hell. I'm in an alternate dimension. Martel, I'm coming..."

"Yuan, wake up. You're alive. And Martel wouldn't be in _hell_" I said, nudging him in the stomach.

"Of course...why didn't I think of that? Martel..." Yuan buried his face in the couch. "How putrid. This couch smells like someone was having s--"

Raine immediatly hit him in the back of the head. "Don't start acting like the one who was doing it."

"SNACKS. S-n-a-c-k-s!" Yuan said, rubbing his head profusely. "I didn't mean _that_."

"Your both acting like children." I said.

"I'm a Professor with full respect! You should know, Aurion! When we were in Treit, you had to chase my fans away." She looked at me with a flat stare.

"Professor, this isn't the time. I'm...sorry." I said earnestly.

"Oh...yes. I lost my head for a moment." Raine said, blushing.

"Umm, hello? Person who was just dead here? Hello?" Yuan called, annoyed.

"Yes, um, was it the Desians that gave you those wounds?" I asked.

"Of course it was! Who did you think gave me them? A chipmunk?" He retorted, obviously agitated.

"A...chipmunk... Quite an...original response..." Kratos said.

"Quite." Raine said.

"How did the Desians come back? Who is the leader? How many are there?" Kratos inquired.

"One question at a time." Yuan scolded "A few survived from the Human Ranch exploaded. The leader, is unknown. And there has to be about a hundred of them. They're trying to regroup, and they're trying to rebuild the Iselia Human Ranch."

"Who do you think the leader is?" Raine asked.

"It may be a underling of Cruxis that is low in _Cruxis _Society, but high ranked in _Desian_ Society." Raine said, ventureing a guess.

"Prehaps. For now, all we can do is make an educated guess." Kratos replied.

"I will have the Renegades investigate this matter. In the mean time, you might want to investigate the ranch." Yuan said. He stood up and walked out the door, pausing momentarily to say, "Just be careful."

"You don't need to tell me to be careful. I am a member of high Cruxis order." Kratos said.

Raine stopped him. "Kratos, take his warning. He is attempting to help us."

"I see at least _one _person here has some common sense." Yuan retorted, and left.

"Grab your Rheiard. We're going to investigate the Iselia Ranch." Kratos said solemnly.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Raine questioned.

"I have a feeling they're already there. Some, to say the least." Kratos said.

"Very well." Raine said, giving up.

They headed outside and each boarded a Rheiard. They took off, and headed for Iselia.

Me: Done!

Kratos: Yuan gets on my nerves sometimes.

Me: Very. I made him more arrogant then in real life though. Yuan Fangirls, please don't kill me.

Lloyd: YUAN has fangirls?

Me: Most likely. Everyone has fangirls!

Sheena:makes disgusted face:

Me: Some gay people.

Zelos: Ewww. Gay people make me sad. Gay GIRLS to say the least. They aren't aware that beautiful species of male like me exist!

Sheena: Define "beautiful". --

Zelos: Me.

Sheena: Don't make me laugh.

Zelos: It makes you laugh?

Sheena: It's an expression. --

Zelos: I...I knew that.

Me: 0o Alright. I have to go. BYAS!


	7. Martel Forgives

**Chapter 7!**

Me: We're going back to Lloyd and Colette's situation, now. And this chapter will get REALLY OOC(Out of Character), especially on Colette's part.

Lloyd: But...

Colette:is crying: Lloyd is so MEAN.

Lloyd: It's FBN's fault!

Me: Nuh-uh. So shutup and let's start.

"Damn," Lloyd muttered to himself, throwing pebbles into the stream at the abandoned city of Heimdal. "Damn, damn, damn. Why did I have to do that? Why...?"

"You...are Kratos' son...!" Lloyd heard a gruff voice. He turned to find the Elf elder staring at him expectantly.

"Yeah," Lloyd answered. "What of it?"

"He came back. From Derris Kharlan. Why?" The Elder asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. He told us, be it truthful or not, that a machine transferred him back here."

"What of the Exspheres?"

"He discarded them all into space. They're all gone. And the ones here are gone, too. We burned them and buried them."

"So they can finally rest in peace. Wise desicion, Son of Kratos. If only the Exspheres left on Derris Kharlan had such a thing. They will be floating in space for all eternity. The people who were turned into the Exspheres, will never sleep."

"Yes, that's true. But would you rather have them suffer here on Earth?" Lloyd asked, not meaning to be impudent.

"I see your point, Son of Kratos." He replied.

"Son of Kratos. Can't I be called by my name; Lloyd?"

"It is not proper. We are not well aquainted, Son of Kratos." The elf said solemnly.

Lloyd sighed. "Well, I have to leave." He walked away.

"Farewell, Son of Kratos."

"MY NAME IS LLOYD!"

_Martel Temple..._

_"No, see. You swing it like this." Lloyd instructed, swinging his wooden sword._

_"Oh...like this?" Colette asked, swinging the sword which slipped out of her hands and flew into the forest. "Oh...Oh, no. I'm sorry, Lloyd. I lost the sword."_

_"It's ok," Lloyd told her. "My dad can make another one quicker then anyone else in Sylvarant."_

_"Wow! You're dad and you are both amazing! It must run in the family."_

_"Actually," Lloyd said, "We're not related. My dad, which isn't really my dad, found me and my mom on those cliffs." Lloyd pointed to some cliffs above the Desian Base. "And shortly after he took us back to his home, my mother died."_

_"I'm so sorry, Lloyd! Your mother was killed? And she was on those cliffs...do you think that the Desians might have..."_

_"No, Dad wouldn't lie to me," Lloyd said._

_"It's so nice you can trust your father so much, Lloyd! It's so kind of you."_

_"Yeah...I guess so," Lloyd answered, blushing pink._

_"Lloyd you're so amazing!" Colette piped._

_"Ah..." Lloyd flushed._

"Lloyd," Colette whispered to herself.

"What?" Colette heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned.

"What?" Lloyd repeated.

"It's...you." Colette said coldly, turning back to look at the water.

"Who else? Am I now Zelos, or something?" Lloyd asked, trying to cheer Colette up.

"You probably are! Saying about a relationship...you're just like him, too! A philanderer and a pervert." She said angrily, not taking her eyes from the water below.

_Boom. I sunk. That was a mistake._

"Colette," Lloyd said softly. "When I said that it wasn't about someone else... it was about..."

"Sheena? Raine? Presea? Tell me who, then." Colette said, still refusing to look at Lloyd.

"Raine? Is too old. Presea is too young. Sheena is Zelos' girl," Lloyd answered.

"Then who could it possibly be with?" Colette asked.

_This...is so...embarrasing! But...I can't not tell her! She'll never forgive me. _"I-I'm looking at her," Lloyd said.

"There's no one else here, Lloyd," Colette replied.

"Just me and _you,_" Lloyd said, trying not to chicken out.

"Don't lie to me, Lloyd," Colette said, hugging her knees. "Don't lie to me again."

"When have I ever-- Ok, maybe I have lied to you. But...not about this!"

_Oh, Lloyd... How I wish I could believe you. How I desire so much to believe you. But... how can I place my trust in you all over again? I'll just be crushed again._

"I don't... beleive you," Colette said, her tone icy.

"Colette, if you don't believe me..." Lloyd took a deep breath and gathered what little courage he had at this point. "I'll have to convince you."

Colette couldn't find anything to say. Lloyd had stepped forward, pulled her up, spun her around, and kissed her. On the _lips._ So instead, she let him.

Lloyd, suddenly noticing what he did, pulled away quickly and backed up, only to fall off the side of the blue floor and fall into the water with a _splash._

Colette giggled. "I thought falling was _my_ thing."

"Eh...heh." Lloyd blushed and swam to the stone floors, smiling up at Colette thorugh the transparent floor. "So... I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, Lloyd. You're forgiven." Colette smiled and giggled again.

Lloyd grinned and ran up the southwestern stairs. When he reached Colette, he grabbed her hand and ran out of the temple. He stopped outside, hearing a scream. "That was..."

"Sheena!" Colette yelled, fright clouding her blue eyes.

Bwaha. CLIFFE. But... just to torture you, I'm making you wait a few chapters to see why Sheena was screaming. You can guess, if you want. If you get it right... you get a... VIRTUAL COOKIE! But, sorry for the varying scenes. It's confusing, I know. I'm sorry. xD


	8. Scream Of Sheena

**Chapter 8!!!**

Me: This will be a LONG chapter. I think.

Zelos: On me? On me? On ME?

Me: uh... Somewhat. This chapter is on you and Sheena.

Zelos: (cheers)

Sheena: (twitches)

Zelos landed in front of the city of Mizuho, waving to the other inhabitants. He was in _Sheena's _territory. She could get the truth out of anyone. She _was_ the Sucessor of the village now, wasn't she? He saw Orochi in the southwestern part of the village, he was sitting, probably meditating, in front of a shrine. "Orochi?"

He turned to look at Zelos. "Chosen... What brings you here?"

"I was here to ask for Sheena. I don't see her anywhere."

"Sheena went to the Desian ranch," Orochi said, "to investigate our suspicions."

"The Desian Ranch? But we wiped all of them out!"

"But we have spotted Desians there. We are positive they are not Renegades."

"Why is that, oh, great Orochi?"

Orochi frowned. "The Renegades now have no reason to impersonate Desians, so they have taken on their own clothing."

"Oh, really?" Zelos grinned more, if possible. "What are they wearing, clothes to fit the Yuan cult?"

Orochi looked flatly at Zelos.

"What? Trying to raise a little humor in this town. Zelos style!" Zelos yelled.

Orochi raised an eyebrow. "You _do _remember that this is supposed to be a concealed village, don't you?"

"Uh... Sure." and if Zelos was any less arrogant, he would've blushed a bit. "But anyways. How long ago did Sheena leave? And do you know when my cheif hunny will be back?"

Orochi sighed. "I do not know when she will be back. She left, not more then 2 hours ago. She should have arrived at the Iselia 3.2 seconds ago."

"Wow. So precise," Zelos said sarcasticly.

"I'm... babysitting." Orochi said, waving for Zelos to leave.

"Who?" Zelos looked to see the small memorial with Corinne's bell. "Oh. The squirrel."

"Indeed. The _Summon Spirit of Heart_." Orochi said, waving harder.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Zelos ran back to the Rheiard and took off for Iselia Forest.

_Iselia Forest..._

As Zelos got off of the Rheiard, he heard a scream. A _very_ familiar scream. It could only belong to _one_ Violent, Demonic Banshee. "Sheena!"

Zelos ran up the slope and to his right he saw a desian. But not any desian. It was, somehow, different from the others, casting off a strange... feeling.

A few feet away from the desian sat Sheena, bloody and barely consious.

It was normal sized for desians, wearing purple armour and weilding a purple sickle. on it's back, it had stubs where wings appeared to be and a flat expression plastered on it's face. Zelos threw his sword at the desian quickly. It was the first thing he thought of.

The sword clanged on his armour and fell to the ground. The desian turned around. Even though it was older and didn't move it's mouth, nor did it's expression change, it resembled Mithos somehow. Not face-wise, nor voice-wise... but it's eyes showed the same hate as... "So, traitor..." it said, "you've come to betray me once again?"

"Mithos..." Zelos gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Of course." the Desian said sourly. "But this isn't my body. I'm just here to kill you off... then I can die."

"Mithos, we had to stop you!" Zelos yelled. "You can't just turn everyone into rocks! Many more half-elves were harassed and killed. Just because one human killed your sister doesn't mean that you have to change everyone's race... "

"How could a human understand?" he asked hatefully.

"How could a half-elf understand?" Zelos said quietly.

"You don't know the pain humans have cause half-elves!" Mithos's voice screamed.

"And _you_ don't know the pain that your little, 'revive Martel' stunt has caused!"

He heard a laugh. "Ah, yes... So many lives ruined?" Zelos glared. "Including... yours." he heard a laugh again. "Ha, yes... To hide your misery... you sadness... you resorted to this... flirting of yours. And who's fault is that, hmm? Your filthy mother's. No... wait, it's _me_, isn't it?"

Zelos glared and grit his teeth. "Yes." He said, despite himself, trying to keep his poker face, "It _is_ your fault." he chuckled darkly for a moment. "And that's why you shouldn't be _alive_."

"Yes, _worm._ But I am not." The figure tried for a sadistic smile, but the smile, maybe delibrately, looked more twisted than anything. Then it's face reverted back to blankness. "I'm am no longer of the living... yet I cannot be of the dead. Heaven... Hell... there is no boundary. Tethe'alla... Sylvarant... nothing separates them. But I could not be accepted to the eternal slumber? Such obscurity... such an indistinct concept... Every _human_ seeks such a thing as I do... revenge."

"But not many bother to take it so far as to discard a world!"

"That wasn't revenge!" Mithos's voice hollered. "I was doing that for my sister! I wasn't doing anything wrong! It was for _her _happiness... Do you think I wouldn't have _killed_ myself if I didn't have a goal? My revenge," the voice quieted, "is on _you_. You and your squad of bastards destroyed my goal; all my life! Just as I had gotten my dear sister, Martel back, your ideals poisoned her mind and she left me again... And now.. I can't even follow her..."

_And you think there's not a reason for that? _"No, Mithos," Zelos said quietly, "you can... you _could_ follow her... if you'd stop this madness."

"Madness?" Mithos asked, laughing. "What madness? I don't see anything abnormal in my revenge. You killed both me _and_ my sister, therefore, you should die, too!!"

"You have really messed up logic." Zelos said softly. "Don't you understand? If you would stop this and do _good_, maybe you _would _ be able to follow her..."

"It's no use," came Sheena's queit, strained voice. "His sister died at such a young age that his child-like... ugh... mind... was preserved forever more... evil innocence... "

"Be quiet you." Mithos's voice said coldly.

"Mithos, stop this..." Zelos said placidly. "Killing us won't help you meet Martel. We might even be able to help you somehow..."

"Don't take me as a fool!" Mithos yelled, his transparent spirit appearing from the desian body as it fell to the ground. "Don't mock me! Don't try to lie to me! Your spellcaster will just exocise me... and I'll be stranded... in eternal damnation!"

"No, Mithos." Sheena said, coughing a bit as a trickle of blood rolled down her chin. Her voice was choked... fading... "Raine could revive you... and you could live again... a new life... And new--"

Mithos' spirt kicked at her, yet he went right thorugh her. "NO!" he screamed. "I will not be fooled by you!!"

Raine stepped out calmly from the bushes. "I could help you."

Lloyd and Colette stepped out calmly, too, and Colette was doing her best not to fall over her face. "Mithos... we could be friends."

"NO!" Mithos yelled, slapping at Sheena vainly. He calmed suddenly, and let his head drop. An eerie aura seemed to emit from him, and what looked like black smoke appeared. "_I will not be fooled by fools..._" he said darkly, the black smoke enveloping him, cusp by cusp. Then, suddenly, a white light appeared and the cusps turned white...

"_Mithos... foolish as ever..."_

Yup. I finally updated. I have a WHOLE bunch of stories waiting to be released, so **BUG ME ALL THE TIME ABOUT IT.**

**NO SERIOUSLY. BUG ME. EMAIL ME. IM ME. ( at kisasangosan) **

**JUST BUG THE HECK OUT OF ME SO I UPDATE!!!!!** xD**  
**


	9. Found! Saved! Lost?

**Chapter 9!**

Me: OMG. The mini-skits are back!! While I can stomach them, anyway... I'm fighting the valliant battle against writer's block!!

Presea: ... Writer's block? I thought that that solid material was a triangle...

Me: ...

Regal: ((attempts to explain))

Me: Okay. Before I lose my train of thought. -.-

Mithos seemed to go empty when the voice became a figure.

"Mar...tel?" he asked, once again, just her mere presence acting as a calming solution. His eyes began to get shinier as he held back tears.

"_Dear Mithos... why do you so intend on hamring theses children?_" Martel asked him softly, in a soothing, entrancing voice. "_Why are you so very stubbon on avenging me...?_" She embraced him softly. "_Come with me, Mithos. I cannot rest without you... Nor can you... without me... We can finally be together..._"

Mithos closed his eyes and a tear fell to the ground. A real one, that burnt the grass it touched, in a mellow, golden glow. "Yes, Martel... Let us go..." and they began to fade.

"Mithos... Good luck..." Sheena coughed, as the last of a smile; a bright, childlike smile faded from Mithos' face, but Martel lingered.

"_I thank you, Sheena. Your, along with many others has helped me truly find my dear brother once again..."_ The Goddess reached out and put her hand on Sheena's, and helped her up as her wounds began to disappear. "_May you and your love be found also..._" Martel said softly, and disappear enigmaticly.

Sheena blinked once and her eyes fluttered open and shut, and she fell over, and was caught by Zelos just in time.

He had only made it because of the slope, but he caught her nonetheless and looked intently at Raine, who as if on cue, hurried over and healed Sheena, motioning quickly to a confused Lloyd and a troubled Colette to hurry to Iselia and get somewhere for Sheena to rest ready. They bolted off toward Iselia, and Zelos gently moved Sheena in his arms so it would be eaisier to carry her. "No, Zelos. Put her on your back. She won't get caught on any brambles, then." Raine said hastily, helping Sheena onto Zelos's back.

Raine and Zelos walked briskly, and as Martel's magic began to fade off of Sheena, wounds began to appear. And Sheena's breath got shallower.

In reality, the twosome got Sheena to Iselia in half an hour with all necessary precautions, even though it felt to them like years. They lay her in Colette's bed, and Zelos cursed. "What kind of goddamn torture did that damn Mithos put her thorugh?" he said, choking on the word '_Mithos_'.

Raine looked at him sympathetically. "Zelos... You have to leave. I'm going to bandage her wounds and heal her. Wait outside the door." she beckoned to the door which hung open. Zelos had a grim expression on his face, but took a leave without a word, walking down the stairs and collapsing in a chair, sitting slouched over with his elbows propping him up, a frusteration threatening to break thorugh drove out vague tears and senseless musings and scattered thoughts raced thorugh his mind at the speed of light.

What seemed like days later, Raine emerged solemnly, wiping blackening blood of her hands with a towel. Zelos had a horrible feeling.

Raine took a deep breath. "She'll be okay...!" she announced, even though it was only her and Zelos, since Lloyd and Colette had gone to tell Genis and Presea what had happened.

Zelos felt something inside of him live again, a part that had died along with his mother. An... unheard of part. And he sat up and wiped at his pink face. "When will she heal? How long?" he asked anxiously.

"She'll probably be ready to get out of bed within a week and be completely healthy within... roughly a month." she paused at Zelos's disatisfaction. "But she should be awake by tomorrow."

Zelos's expression lightened. "Thanks, Professor." he said humbly, and left, going back into Iselia forest to retreive the Rheiard.

He had to walk past the place where Sheena had been assulted, and he noticed something. Something glinting as as walked past. He backed up and kneeled down, picking it up. "A... rock?"

Me: (No mini skit right now. I'm trying to update.) HAHA. Take it in, readers. I'll be updating at a rapid pace until this is finished... and this might have a sequel!!!!! And a re-make. Definantly. This sucks up until I stopped with the first-person... xD

**Remember to bother me to update. I'm really good at procrastination. FLAME AT ME IF YOU HAVE TO!!! ((screams))**


	10. Sheena wakes! Wait is that bad?

**Chapter 10!!**

Me: This'll probably be a longish chapter. I'm trying to sum up Adventures in Symphonia... Bah. It's ending in Shelos. Bah. I love Shelos. Bah. xD

Zelos: What a great way with words. ((rolls eyes))

_**Last time**: Zelos felt something inside of him live again, a part that had died along with his mother. An... unheard of part. And he sat up and wiped at his pink face. "When will she heal? How long?" he asked anxiously._

_"She'll probably be ready to get out of bed within a week and be completely healthy within... roughly a month." she paused at Zelos's disatisfaction. "But she should be awake by tomorrow."_

_Zelos's expression lightened. "Thanks, Professor." he said humbly, and left, going back into Iselia forest to retreive the Rheiard. _

_He had to walk past the place where Sheena had been assulted, and he noticed something. Something glinting as as walked past. He backed up and kneeled down, picking it up. "A... rock?"_

Zelos nodded sloppily, and slipped the beautiful stone into his pocket, walking wearily to the Rheiard and taking the long, painstaking flight back to Meltokio. He walked lazily down the streets, and stumbled into his home, waving at Sebastion to leave him be, and walked lazily up the stairs, opened the door and collapsed o nthe bed, his face in the pillow. "Sheena..." he mumbled, and fell asleep.

_Zelos lunged out for a silhouette. "Come back."_

_"Am I gone?" it echoed, walking calmly, just out of Zelos' desprate reach._

_"What?"_

_"Am I gone?" the echo repeated eerily in no specific direction._

_"You can't be gone," Zelos answered, and lunged again, catching a pink ribbon. The silhouette turned around and there stood Sheena, her face red and blood-stained. _

_An calm echo came from her, "Find me," she echoed, her mouth moving unfittingly to the words. "Find me... Am I gone...? Find me..." and she burst into a cloud of petals._

Zelos felt his sane conciousness creep back into his head, but did not open his eyes, and let the dream seep into his mind. "Sheena." he mumbled. The first word of the day, usually devoted to praying. But right now, Sheena was just as important. He sat up groggily and blinked once, realizing that he had fallen asleep with is clothes on.

Zelos exited his room humbly, now wearing a pink shirt and white pants. He didn't have any need to put on weaponary. He had also gone thorugh the trouble of vainly trying to brush his hair. He got frustrated and pained within the first ten brushes, but the bottom of the left side of hair was _almost_ straight. He walked quietly down the stairs and out of the mansion, taking his time to walk next door and snatch a plate of food that he quickly wrapped in a napkin.

He stuffed the food-filled napkin in his pocket and trudged around the mansion brush to the Rheaird that he boarded and took of for Iselia.

Zelos entered Colette's house, where Frank greeted him breifly, and said Sheena was still sleeping. He walked up to Colette's room and closed the door silently behind him, pausing with his hand on the doorknob, eyeing Sheena who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He let go of the brass knob and walked over to the bed, sitting gently on the side of the bed. He put his hand on hers.

Zelos sighed, his first word not yet spoken. The twelfth day Sheena had slept, half way back she was considered to be in a coma. Just like her Grandfather.

He closed the door behind him and lingered, then sat in a small wooden chair Raine had been using on her nightly watches. he took her hand in his and an emptiness filled him, his vision going black.

_The silhouette. Sheena. He held out his hand helplessly, delicately grasping the hand, which was solid, but could not be seen. As the silhouette had a mysterious light cast on it, he noticed. Her arm that he had grasped was fading... fading..._

_"Am I gone?" it echoed, the same, wistful, waning, torturous voice that had haunted and graced his dreams for the last twelve days._

_"Yes..." Zelos replied, taking her other hand._

_"Shall I return?" she asked slowly, her voice fading, and her body turning invisable, as the hand Zelos had first grasped began to lose it's solid properties._

_"Please. Come back." he attempted to say, but his lips wouldn't move... Frozen in a disturbed expression._

_"Will I heal?" she echoed, fading slowly. "Will you find me? Will I return?"_

_"Please." he tried to say vainly, ceting out helplessly in his mind._

_"Will you heal me?" she echoed, fading in a glint of sparkle. "Will I stay? Will you heal me?"_

"_Heal_." he mumbled unconciously. "_Heal._"

A blue light danced across her hand, and a scar began to fade from her palm. "_I will find you_." he echoed. "_You were never gone._" the light traveled up her arm like a spark, any scars disappearing quickly. "_I will find you._" he chanted. "_You will return_."

The sparks went faster, and his dream engulfed him again.

_Sheena's body began to return in a sparkling cloud of pure white, shining in the black endless surroundings. "Have you found me?" Sheena asked, her voice getting stronger and stronger. "Have you found yourself?"_

_"I have."_ Zelos mumbled, his eyes snapping open as Sheena began to stir. "Shee... na?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Augh. Zelos?" she lifted her hand slowly and felt it. "I had... that strangest dream... about Mithos... and Martel... and me... and..." her face reddened, "you."

Zelos rubbed his eyes. "Sheena...?"

"Yeah?" she asked skeptically.

"You're alive...!" he exclaimed, holding back his urge to rush forward and hug her.

"Wasn't I?" she asked. "Argh... I'm tired..."

Zelos explained everything to her. Leaving out the tiny details and his dream, except for the end.

Sheena let the information sink in. "What's that in your pocket?" she asked, pointing to his right pocket that was glowing a faint blue.

Zelos looked down and stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out the blue stone which was glowing. "A rock." he said strangely.

"It's obviously not just a rock." Sheena said, snatching it. She glowered at him lightly, then turned a curious look at the stone. "The heart of Martel..." she mumbled.

"I see you've recovered quickly." Zelos mumbled. "Wait... 'Heart of Martel'?"

"Yes," Sheena answered, "it's a legend that Martel posessed a stone from which she used as catalyst for advanced healing arts, otherwise impossible to accomplish, even for a half-elf of her power."

"So it's a weapon." Zelos asked casually, leaving forward, his elbows supporting his face on his knees.

"No," Sheena snapped. "It's a healing stone."

"Meh. A healing rock." Zelos mumbled. Sheena raised her hand mockingly, threatening to hit him. "Okay, okay, a powerful healing catalyst, O great Sheena."

"A wonderful discovery." Sheena said suddenly.

"Yeah... Martel was killed, so that would be the only evidence of her." Zelos realized.

Sheena yawned and placed the healing stone under her pillow. "I'm tired..." she said slowly. "I didn't know being in a coma was so tiring."

"Now you know." Zelos said.

Sheena laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Were you worried?" she asked slowly.

"Over the rock?"

"No." she said calmly. "Me."

Zelos felt his eye twitch. He hadn't been prepared for too many questions. Especially ones like these! "W...ell... obviously." Zelos said, trying to think of a way to squirm out of the situation. "How could I not be worried about my number one hunny?" _Damn..._

She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. "Huh." she said, her eyes softening a bit. She turned her head to look at Zelos. "You're horrible. I was just in a coma."

Zelos mentally slapped himself. _Martel, help me_, he thought. "No... no... you're very special to me, Sheena." he said slowly.

"Bah." She rolled over. "Just put someone else's name where mine is and that's enough for you."

Mental slap. "Sheena, it's not nice to be difficult." he said half-jokingly.

"It's not nice to annoy someone while they're sick."

And Zelos stabbed himself mentally. "No... It's not, but--"

"Zelos, why don't you leave?" Sheena snapped softly. "I'm very tired."

"G...Goddess..."

Me: Dammit... I had to force myself at the end of the chapter. I feel like Zelos.

Zelos: Feel my paaaain...

Sheena: _Your _ pain?

Me: Erm... let's sing a Christmas carol! Uhm... Fa la la la laaa la la la laaaa! ((sour note))

Sheena: ((forced smile))

Zelos: ((twitch)) Make it stooooop!

Me: ((throws random object)) Shut up, Zelos!


	11. A Chat

**Chapter 11!**

Me: Umm... Boo?

Lloyd: Hey, what happened to 'updating at a rapid pace'?

Me: ... Shut up...

Colette: Well... she's updating!

Me: ...

Sheena: I guess Colette's right...?

Me: ((smile))

Zelos: Are you kidding? So much for rapid pace!

Me: ((slap))

Zelos: I thought Sheena was the only one allowed to slap me!

Me: So much for that. ((points))

Zelos: ((grumble))

Me: Shut up. Time to start!

Zelos awoke quickly. _Such damned feelings,_ he thought darkly. He held his tongue, though.

When he had dressed and had gone downstairs, Zelos found Lloyd and the others (excluding Sheena, of course) waiting downstairs.

"Zelos," Lloyd said, "Sheena is awake."

"Good morning. And yeah..." Zelos mumbled. "I know."

"She seemed strange." Colette said observantly. "She was nice, but even though..."

"She did not seem like Sheena." Presea said bluntly.

"Tell me about it." Zelos said.

"She actually seemed a bit sad." Colette said sadly.

"Sad?" Lloyd asked. "She was peppy."

"She was hiding something." Kratos said out of the blue.

"Hiding something?" Colette and Lloyd asked at the same time.

"Yes." Kratos said. "What Sheena we know studders without a good reason?"

"...I guess that's right." Lloyd said slowly. Lloyd didn't like to think.

"I agree with Kratos." Raine said. "Sheena was acting too happy."

Zelos paused. "Are we going to visit her?" he mentaly crossed his fingers that they would say something to the extent of "Not today."

"Sure!" Colette piped.

Boom.

Kratos seemed to sense Zelos's tension. "Not today." he said, as if he had read Zelos's mind.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"She's recovering. Too much attention could lead to problems."

Only three (big) reasons kept Zelos from going over and hugging Kratos. One: Kratos would kill him. Biggie. Two: It would look really strange. Three: Even though he had no real problem with anyone in this room, he still didn't like guys too much.

"Kratos is right." Genis said. "Again."

"Of course." Zelos said, not wanting to blow his 'confused' act. "Mr. Kratos is always right."

Kratos knew Zelos was pretending. For one, Zelos wasn't really that good of an actor. He let things slip.Living for 4,000 years gave you enough time to know when someone was lying or not.

"Today is my lounging day." Zelos said. "Why don't you guys... go?"

"Isn't everyday your lounging day anymore?" Genis asked irritably.

"No. Saturday is my meeting days with the King." He counted on his fingers. "And Sunday is when I have to appear at the Martel Church."

"We should really tell people about Cruxis one of these days." Genis said.

"We should go, then." Presea said, turning without further wait.

Me: Sorry this was short. I want to get this finished soon. And then I want it re-written. xD

Zelos: Like you're ever going to get to that.

Me: ...Shut up...


End file.
